


队内恋爱【ABO】

by evelynw1116



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 胖球
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynw1116/pseuds/evelynw1116
Summary: *架空，务必不要对号入座*ooc是我，他们属于彼此*希望大家能喜欢，食用愉快





	1. 拿错毛巾PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> *架空，务必不要对号入座  
> *ooc是我，他们属于彼此  
> *希望大家能喜欢，食用愉快

二十一世纪，为了更好满足人们对快节奏生产生活的需求 ~~（以及我写文的需求）~~ ，科学家们已经研发出足够的神经控制药物，将信息素对人们的影响降到最低。例如对于坤泽，有效的神经抑制剂，可以使不在发情期的坤泽免受低浓度乾元信息素的干扰。通常来讲，乾元在空气中释放出的信息素已不能对坤泽产生影响，除非坤泽嗅觉器官近距离接触高浓度乾元信息素。

所以乒乓球队内有严格规定，乾元、坤泽毛巾需要严格区分摆放。许昕一直很小心，训练、比赛时，决不与其他人共用毛巾，尤其是乾元的毛巾。某次训练期间，由于其他队员在整理物品，移开了几个队员的毛巾，许昕不明情况，误拿了小胖的毛巾擦脸，不过十多分钟就爆发出坤泽发情的信息素，浑身发烫、四肢酸软。幸好马龙及时察觉自己的坤泽信息素不对劲，直接把人打横抱走。

毫无预警地消失了两天，许昕和马龙少不得要被总教练刘指导重点批判，尤其是许昕。

“队内特批你们结婚不是为了方便你们随时发情是哇。这次确实事出有因，拿错了毛巾，但是要好好总结是哇。如果不是训练呢，这就是奥运会团体决赛赛场，你拿错了毛巾，那怎么办？许昕写检讨，周五当众宣读反思。”

 

事实证明，刘国梁的担心是正确的，尽管有分开放置的毛巾筐，比赛期间仍然会有拿错毛巾的可能。但事实同样证明，地表最强的马龙，即使是在公开赛双打比赛现场，许昕真的错拿了乾元用过的毛巾擦脸，而且还是标记了自己的他的亲乾元的毛巾，马龙都可以让比赛正常地进行下去，还赢下来。

内战模式的比赛，比分胶着。打入决胜局，六个球后的毛巾暂停，马龙满心想着稍后的战术，拿起许昕的毛巾就擦汗，只觉得毛巾香得舒服，令自己神清气爽 ~~（甚至还有一点点想勃起~~ ，并未察觉是拿错了毛巾。全身心信任马龙的许昕，毫不犹豫地拿起另一块毛巾擦脸。再三球之后，许昕身体行动速度明显放缓，对面的两位乾元还不明所以，但马龙对自己坤泽的信息素十分敏感，已经察觉到许昕被诱导发情。

马龙飞速回想了一下，很快联系到刚才香香的毛巾，明白许昕是直接接触自己信息素导致的发情。眼见事态不可逆转，马龙想着尽快解决比赛，先离开再说。于是迅速调整战术，尽量控制短球，使许昕只需要小范围移动，同时加快自己抢攻的节奏。对手只以为马龙求胜心切，却不知他这是怕再过一会儿许昕发情的信息素炸开，惹出其他事端。

在马龙的主导下，比赛迅速结束。此时的许昕已经有些神志不清，只是跟着自己的乾元在动作——和对手、裁判分别握手，走到场边坐下，看着师兄半跪着给自己换下比赛的胶鞋，换上运动鞋。虽然马龙一直释放出信息素试图让许昕保持平静，与先前直接接触的信息素相比，效果微不足道。

随着时间的推移，许昕越发浑身无力，肉茎勃起，后穴分泌出汁液，两颊也漫上红晕。在听到马龙让他站起来时，反射性地想要扑到这个人身上，靠近那里会有更多好闻的信息素，会满足自己。

马龙眼见许昕往前趴，把椅子都带翻，赶忙把人捞起来靠在身上，如此近距离的接触，让马龙也有些受不住，身体反应更剧烈，行动上越发地烦躁，一手拎起两人的包，揽着许昕快步走向浴室。许昕下身发软走不快，上身偏偏不老实总想抱住马龙。马龙一路又要拎包又要按住许昕，又要遮掩两人都有些凸起的下身，着实心累。

内战的好处是没有场外指导，不需要和太多人打招呼，马龙没花多少时间就把许昕扒个精光按在浴室的门上狠狠地吻起来。

比赛中的马龙分泌出的信息素，侵略性强，被强烈信息素直接糊到脸上的许昕，已经烧糊到没有意识，只想要自己的乾元立刻填满自己。

此时，肆意释放信息素的马龙，气息不断喷到许脸上，已发情的许昕被激得浑身颤抖，双腿几乎无法支撑自己的重量，呻吟着向下滑去。马龙揽着腰将人提起来，一手架起他一条腿，另一只手摸向他敏感的穴口。

感受到马龙手指的靠近，小穴兴奋地起来蠕动起来，吐出更多汁液，欢迎乾元的到访。马龙伸进两指，略略扩张几下，许昕已经迫不及待地吟叫出声：“进来……快进来……快给我……”

马龙恶趣味地不愿一次满足他，两根手指最大限度地撑开许昕后穴：“给你什么？”

“你……进来……”许昕虚扶着马龙肩膀的双臂，被撑开的小穴叫嚣着想要被粗大的东西填满，马龙的那个。

“我怎么进去？”马龙两指不断地在泥泞的后穴里乱搅，激出更多汁水。

许昕快被他搅疯了，摆着头求马龙满足自己。

“插……插进来……啊啊啊………马龙！”向着敏感带的几下重戳，令许昕几乎高潮，阴茎紧绷，一触即发。

马龙猛地抽出手指，许昕的后穴因突然失去依附而极度痉挛起来，迷茫的眼中也被体内的欲望逼迫得流出泪水。

看着许昕梨花带雨的小脸，马龙不仅有些心软，以前也只有被做得太狠才会哭出来，这次看来确实被激得太厉害：“这就哭了？我还没操进去呢。”说着便吻去许昕的脸上的泪痕。

许昕实在耐不住，左手顺着马龙的身躯摸向他下身雄壮的挺立，邀请之意不言而喻。纤长的手指，握住马龙粗大的阴茎，即便意识已模糊，依仗着两人多年性事经验的契合，出于本能或轻或重地撸动，让马龙气喘不已，再顾不得逗弄他的心思，扶着许昕的手，把自己的肉茎送入许昕期待已久的后穴。

被填充的快感令许昕发出愉悦的吼声。

瞬间被高温湿热紧紧吸附住的马龙，仅仅是形式上的让许昕适应了一下，便开始小幅摆动。

许昕的嫩肉愉快地缠绕住熟悉的肉棒，像是吸食精血的妖精。

被许昕发情信息素捕获的马龙，也迫切需要排解体内的欲望，但现下被许昕紧紧绞住，不能痛快地动作，忍不住狠狠拍了拍许昕结实的屁股，“放松点。”

掌掌下落，在空荡的浴室激起色情的回声。

“唔……”，许昕吃痛，反射性地下身用力。马龙被急剧收缩的小穴夹得又痛又爽，见许昕已经难以主动配合自己，干脆两手大大分开许昕的双腿，将人整个架起靠在浴室门上，让他的小穴无法再紧夹，几个大力的冲撞，拓开可动作的范围，终于使泛着水的小穴适应整根阴茎的进入，马龙驾轻就熟地以许昕的敏感点为中心顺畅地抽插起来。

此时，许昕的身体已经完全打开，双手地无力向后搭在门上，被马龙顶弄得后背不停撞上去，下身的敏感点，被马龙或蹭或碾或撞，舒爽得不住呻吟。

马龙埋头狠干一番，先前被撩起的欲望缓解了不少，此刻抬起头来看着胸口泛着粉红色的许昕，见他兀自享受着身下的快感，好似全然忘了他这个老公，只当自己是一个人形打桩机，不禁有了些许小情绪。

掐住许昕的大腿，调整好位置，对准许昕的生殖腔口，次次凶狠地撞上去，许昕仍是找不回意识已不清，只觉被撞得很爽之外还有些痛，下意识地一松一紧地控制身下的小穴，试图讨好对方。

马龙知他心意，但却偏不如他所愿，仍是尽根抽出来，再狠狠撞进去，回回攻击在那一点，打球时精准把握落点的能力，此时半点没有浪费，全被用在了许昕身上（虽然原理不同。

捣弄数十下，见许昕眼角沁出些泪水，却依旧是闭着眼睛享受着，随者马龙的进出，艳红的唇边不断地溢出呻吟。

马龙干脆双臂架起许昕双腿，双手把住许昕的腰，以腰为支点，直捣黄龙。许昕被顶得既痛且爽，双手再搭不住浴室门，只好向前摸索着马龙。

马龙见他至少有了点要依赖自己的意思，心里不免有些得意，更是卖力地加快速度抽插起来。许昕被插得哼哼唧唧叫唤不停，身下早已泥泞的小穴更是不住地分泌淫液，用力绞紧的媚肉被马龙粗大的性器带进带出。

带着惩罚意味的撞击，马龙虽是用力，但到底是心疼许昕的，使得都是巧劲，不会真的伤到许昕，但浴室的门却不在马龙的保护范围。加之因许昕与马龙相伴多年，早已适应马龙的顶弄，浴室门却生来不是用作承受这个的，过于频繁且大力的撞击，终于使隔间门的轴承断开，“咔”的一声向后倾斜倒去。

幸而马龙早就承担了许昕大部分重量，此刻手疾眼快地将许昕往自己怀里抱，后退两步，以免被残破的门碍了手脚。被马龙抱在怀里的瞬间，重心转移，令许昕觉得自己被马龙的肉棒顶起全身的重量，不禁尖叫出声：“啊……！马龙你干嘛！好深……啊……！”

两人以前较少使用这个体位 ~~（因为沉~~ ，如今意外的收获让马龙很是满意，就着这个姿势小幅顶弄起来。许昕被颠得呻吟都带上了颤音，下身被欺负得很惨，双臂不禁紧紧环绕住马龙，湿润的红唇不停在马龙脖颈上的寻找慰藉。

察觉到许昕的牙齿擦过自己腺体的力道越来越重，马龙不禁暗骂一声小崽子。刚刚那一下到现在都没缓过来，要是再调皮咬破了他的信息素腺体，他们就可以直接弃赛回去写检讨了。再极端一点，他们可能将成为国家队或者整个乒乓球历史上，第一、二个 ~~（并列第一）~~ 因为比赛间发情耽误赛程最终被禁赛的运动员。

此时，公共浴室门口传来敲门声，马龙隐约听到小胖在问门怎么锁了，心知这里不能久留，掐紧许昕的腰，将他摆向最契合自己性器的角度，开始做最后的冲刺。

被熟悉的频率撞得阵阵酥麻，许昕想伸手去抚慰自己的阴茎，怎奈被马龙悬空抱着，双腿被架起使不得力，丝毫不敢松开把住马龙肩膀的双手，只能任由它硬得发疼。前端未能得到的诉求，只好通过不断收缩加紧自己的后穴来排遣。

早已被活塞运动插得软烂的肉穴，无法阻挡马龙愈加快速的攻势，许昕小穴的内的各处敏感点被高频撞击，终于在毫无招架能力的情况下达到高潮。不住抽搐的小穴，紧绞着将已在欲望顶峰的马龙推向高潮，射了出来。

被内射的许昕浑身不住颤抖，嘴里不自觉地发出奶猫般的呜咽声，引得马龙一阵怜惜，缓缓拔出性器，让许昕双腿盘在自己腰间，将人抱进怀里好好温存一番。

此时，浴室外又有人敲门，才刚恢复神志的许昕拍拍马龙后背：“哥，有人来了。”

由于时间紧迫，适才马龙并没有在许昕体内成结，甚至没有执着于打开他的生殖腔，多少有些不满，此刻的马龙迷恋地用嘴唇摩挲着许昕脖子上靠近信息素腺体的皮肤，并不理睬。

凭借着断断续续的记忆，许昕勉强判断出自己应该是在公开赛比赛中发情了。但许昕努力回想，也没有关于比赛结束的印象，有些心虚地问：“哥，我是不是闯祸了？”

马龙一顿，明白许昕正在为自己犯下的错误进行自我反省，于是也不好继续，在许昕光裸的肩伤吧唧一大口：“下来，我给你冲冲。”

两人因为备赛的原因，已有一段时间未做爱，方才都射了不少。马龙一指挑起许昕射到自己腹部的精液，举到许昕面前，调笑道：“真不少。”

你射在老子里面的少吗？想呛声回去，始终是不敢再撩火。许昕脸红着松开双腿，站到地上，双臂环着马龙，由马龙开始收拾两人身上的痕迹。

待许昕恢复了些，马龙将水温调低，让两人更清醒的同时冲散空气中的信息素味道。

两人身上都洗干净后，许昕准备离开，看到勉强靠着下轴承残喘支撑着的隔间门，扭头看着马龙：“咋办？”

回天乏力。

马龙叹了口气，将门打开，让许昕走出来，自己再架起门，试图将隔间门严丝合缝地放回靠着门框，不至于像现在这样歪着太难看。不知是何原因，马龙始终无法把隔间门放回去，嘴里还反复嘟囔着“这怎么对不上啊”。许昕在旁看不过去，走上前去扶着门对准轴承，三两下就让隔间门依着门框关上，带着马龙潇洒地走出了公共浴室。


	2. 检讨时间

“尊敬的乒乓球队教练员，亲爱的队友们，大家好：  
我是中国乒乓球男队许昕，在这里我怀着十分愧疚的心情，为我前几天的不理智行为，从思想深处做深刻的检讨。事情的经过是这样的，在4月25日的双打训练过程中，我因疏于检查擦汗毛巾，错误使用他人毛巾，导致训练期间意外发情，不仅耽误了个人两天正常训练，还导致马龙同志遭受牵连。我给影响了队里的正常训练计划，给教练和队友们惹了麻烦，对此，我十分的内疚和自责。  
我对于我这次犯的错误感到很惭愧，我应该在严格按照队内规定分类摆放及使用毛巾。乒乓球队是我们训练、工作的地方，我不负责任的举动不仅影响训练，还浪费了光阴，更重要的是违反了队内规定。还有就是辜负了教练们的希望，辜负了国家对我的信任。国家和教练努力为我们创造了优越的训练环境，我本应该珍惜机会，努力提升球技、为国争光，可是，我却违背了教练们的心愿。教练员们起早贪黑的带我们训练，很不容易，我却给他们丢了人。  
同时，我这种行为在队友间造成了及其恶劣的影响，破坏了球队的形象。队友之间本应该互相学习，互相促进，而我的行为，给队员们带了一个坏头，不利于队内的队风建设。我作为球队的老队员，应当主动维护球队形象，为后辈树立良好榜样。  
对于这件事情，所造成的严重后果我做了深刻的反思。通过认真回顾错误，分析错误经过，我认识到自身错误源于：  
　　第一，安全意识淡薄，对管理条例理解过于肤浅。我存在“抓大放小”的侥幸心理，以为打球训练事大、毛巾使用事小，没有深入理解和体会教练员们的苦心，没有执行毛巾分类摆放和不得混合使用的相关规定。  
第二，思想麻痹，对纪律重视程度不足。我入队已有九年时间，全年多数时间在队内训练，长期下来，对纪律重视程度下降，思想麻痹，导致了本次事故。  
第三，缺乏责任心。错误混用毛巾时，我未想过会对其他队友造成影响，事发后导致马龙同志被迫缺席训练，且造成严重身心影响，都因我缺乏责任心而起。如果发生在比赛期间，后果不堪设想。  
这次事件后，我痛定思痛，在此，向各位教练员、队友，做出深刻检讨，希望各位教练员可以给我一次机会，在此后，我将以实际行动改正自己的错误，在今后的训练中，严格遵守队内纪律，以最高标准要求自己。  
最后，请允许我再一次对违反队内规定，表示最诚挚的惭愧和歉意，并对马龙同志个人表达感谢之情。希望全队上下以我为戒，严格遵守队内规定，认真执行，将风险杜绝于源头。此致  
敬礼”  
“还对马龙同志表达谢意？许昕我看你是没反思够，一万米！！”  
“马龙！是不是你偷改我稿子！你去跑！！”


	3. 坏掉的信息素指示器

场上的许昕，越发不稳，先前还只是正手失误增加，现在直接发球落网。场外指导的刘国梁也逐渐感觉场上不对，对方的乾元信息素浓烈到自己都感觉不适，而裁判旁边的信息素指示器仍然亮着绿灯，显示一切正常。  
刘国梁不知对方选手是太过投入比赛，没有意识到自己的信息素释放超过国际比赛标准，还是有意为之，只觉得他丝毫没有要控制信息素的想法，反而越释放越多。  
在信息素指示器失灵的情况下，刘国梁选择了最快捷的处理办法。  
“老秦，马龙在训练馆吗？让他马上过来2号台，立刻。”  
匆匆披了件外套就大步跑来的马龙才跑到场边就明白了，刚刚自己在旁边训练馆训练时秦志戬接到的刘国梁的电话为何如此紧急，紧急到来不及说明情况就让自己立刻过来——场上的乾元信息素明显过量，而且还在源源不断地释放，但信息素指示器没有显示任何异常，自己的坤泽明显已经被侵扰到气息不稳，无法集中比赛。  
几乎是下意识的，马龙在瞬间释放出足以压制许昕对手的信息素。为了保护许昕，马龙越过了自己的理智，忘记了自己应该更冷静地处理这件事。  
强势加入的第三方信息素对上场的两人产生了明显的影响——原先盛气凌人的小对手变得局促不安；有了自己乾元信息素安抚的许昕，则是明显恢复了比赛状态。  
许昕往场边一扫，果然看到熟悉的身影站在刘国梁身旁。而马龙也在许昕看过来时，放松了从接到秦志戬指令就开始紧绷的面容，回以温柔的笑容。  
缺乏经验的对手不能适应场上瞬息变化的信息素，连续两球发球下网，使得许昕险险拿下第三局，2-1暂时领先。  
浑身被马龙信息素包围的许昕心情愉悦，几个小跳步跑到场边捡起球交给裁判，又小跑来到场边，接过马龙递来的水瓶。或许是信息素使然，也可能是刚刚不太美好的经历，让他对马龙产生了前所有未的依恋，他只想看着马龙，在马龙身边，闻着好闻的信息素，抱着好看的人。一旁刘国梁滔滔不绝的指导，入耳也成了清爽的白噪音。  
马龙也感受到许昕的情绪，什么也没说，只是看着许昕，并且在许昕把水递回的时候，握住了许昕拿水壶的手，让手的温度在彼此间传递。  
“Time.”在裁判的提示声中，许昕恋恋不舍地收回手。

马龙在刘国梁身旁坐下，刘国梁侧头对马龙轻声说了句“可以了。”  
一时间马龙未反应过来，略加思考才惊觉因为先前许昕被陌生乾元信息素压制，自己未加控制地释放了很多信息素，而且刚刚全神在关注许昕的情况，也未意识到自己还在持续释放信息素。  
做了几个深呼吸，让理智重新掌握身体，不再释放信息素。但马龙很快意识到一个问题，作为队里的队长，又是赛场上的老将，他应该严格遵守赛场规矩，应该冷静地去解决问题，应该心平气和地去和裁判沟通，而不是像刚刚那样无视比赛规则，擅自行动。  
意识到自己的严重错误，马龙自觉向刘国梁领罚：“刘指，我刚刚……”  
“嗯？”刘国梁好似不知道马龙在说什么，“哦，我觉得许昕今天打得不错，让你也来看看。”  
刘国梁戏谑地看了一眼满头冷汗地马龙，问到：“你觉得呢？”  
马龙来不及思考，连连点头称是。

再次回到球台边的许昕，神清气爽、头脑清醒，开局一个长发球打得对方措手不及，球直接飞向天花板。（1-0）  
许昕回头，看着马龙：咋样？这记长球偷得好不好？  
马龙笑看着他：行啊你小子！  
由于担心许昕再发长球，对手精神过于紧绷，以至于一个普通的下旋球都接得犹犹豫豫，回球下网。（2-0）  
许昕：刚才那长球把他唬住了！  
马龙：嗯嗯！  
换到对手发球，经过努力调节的小运动员虽然没有再次发球失误，但接连两次发球擦网后，整个人锐气大减，好不容易将球发过网，瞬间又被许昕搓回来，来不及反应只好随便一挑。过高的回球是绝好的战机，只见许昕以鬼魅的步伐绕过球台，身体几乎前倾到对方台面，脚下用力带动上身，左手手指轻轻一提，仍在半空中旋转着的球迅速向对方底线落去。堪称完美的挑打引起了场下观众热烈的掌声，就连对方教练也加入为许昕喝彩的行列。（0-3）  
许昕：棒不棒？  
马龙：美！  
对手趁着场下掌声冷却的时间加紧思考这一球的战术，试图给许昕一个半出台的球，使他无从下手，自己争取主动进攻的机会。但不知是紧张还是其他原因，本想着半出台的球直接出台，许昕看准机会几个小跳步让出侧身位，一个许昕标志性的正手拉球得分再次引发台下强烈的喝彩声。（0-4）  
许昕：这球怎么样？  
马龙：棒！  
再次回到许昕发球，对手一个回球出台，许昕攻球再次得分。（5-0）  
许昕：太轻松了有没有？  
马龙：还是小心点，别松懈。  
摆脱了信息素干扰的许昕得以充分发挥实力，对手的与许昕实力的差距也越发明显。几轮回球后，许昕变得不够严谨，露出破绽。虽然不是绝对有力的进攻机会，但对手也本着搏杀的精神发力进攻。不过由于准备不足，球沿着台边几毫米的位置落到了地面，如果再偏一点点就会是一个令许昕非常棘手的球。（6-0）  
许昕：这球幸好没上案。  
马龙：不要小看对手，打得紧一点。  
轮到对手发球，小球员再次发球出台。不同于先前的出台球，许昕这次没有直接进攻，而是摆平拍面，将球向上托起，放了个高球给对手，对手也顺着许昕 的思路扣起了球，许昕几个大步退到远台开始对拉。几番往来后，许昕看准机会一个精彩绝伦的反拉打得对手毫无招架之力。（0-7）  
马龙：这球又想玩了吧？  
许昕：嘻嘻没有。  
同上个球一样，许昕主动与对手进入远台相持，可惜对方小运动员第一个扣球就没能过网。（0-8）  
失去了对拉机会的许昕，悻悻然地迈步去捡球，一边捡球一边看向马龙：可惜了，没拉起来。  
马龙：回去我陪你对拉。记得两国友好。  
许昕回到球台，边颠球边思考，最终选择在反手位发球，发完球就站到了侧身位，预备正手拉球的意图十分明显。但似乎是发球不严谨的原因，竟然留给了对手接发球抢攻的机会。对手看准许昕正手位的空虚，一个大力的直线球进攻，在许昕毫无防备的情况下，拿到了第四局的第一分。（8-1）  
许昕：怎么样？  
马龙：这球可以。  
接下来的一球，许昕在摆短中又未加控制，过高的回球使小对手获得机会，跳起身体给出一记精彩的挑打，再得一分。（8-2）  
许昕：可以了吧？  
马龙：可以可以。  
连得两分的小球员再接再厉，试图再次寻找许昕回球的破绽，但他却未成功将许昕挡回的球成功摆过网。（2-9）  
许昕：快结束了哟。  
马龙：恩，还有俩，别松懈，快点结束吧，跟我去练球。  
许昕：好哒。  
不知是不是自己的错觉，许昕对面的小运动员突然感觉到了来自对面的杀气，给他一种对方是乾元的感觉。火力全开的许昕将一个稍稍过网的球完美挑击，直压底线，向全场展示了他细致入微的技术和无与伦比的手感。小选手实在不解，局局开场不见你这么斗志昂扬，怎么打到这时候突然来了兴致？（2-10）  
许昕：帮我收拾一下包。  
马龙：先打完这球的，这球别出幺蛾子。  
再次发球时，许昕选择了今天尚未使用过的无旋转发球。一直在防备长球的小球员误以为这是自己未看清的上旋球，回球直接下网。比分终结在3-1，许昕胜。（11-2）  
捡回球，分别与对手、裁判握手后的许昕直奔马龙而来。马龙已将许昕要更换的衣物摆好，给小跑过来的许昕递上水瓶，让他补充水分。  
刘国梁拍拍许昕的大臂：“今天你辛苦了，打得不错昂。”  
许昕吃了一惊：“刘指你也在啊？”  
刘国梁咬紧后槽牙，努力保持微笑，告诉自己：不是孩子无视我，都是信息素的锅。在心中的小本本上又记了一笔。  
“马龙，一会儿你陪许昕总结一下今天的比赛。昕儿你累的话，就去休息，如果许昕不累的话，也陪马龙去练练球，注意反手位。马龙明天上午比赛也要把握好知道哇。我先回去了。”  
在刘国梁转身离开的瞬间，马龙似乎听到他小声嘀咕了一句“你小子信息素也太冲了。”  
马龙内心也十分抱歉，明知道刘指导是坤泽，虽然有神经抑制剂，但今天为了压制许昕的对手，马龙确实释放足以令刘国梁感到不适的高浓度乾元信息素。  
依照刚刚的情形看来，自己今天这鲁莽的行为即是刘国梁默许的，也是刘国梁希望的。在叫马龙来的时候，刘国梁就做好了要把另一个大功率乾元信息素释放机放在身边，承受的身体上压迫的准备。  
为了许昕，辛苦您了刘指！马龙看着刘国梁的背影，默默擦去眼角不曾存在的泪水。

接连承受两波高浓度乾元信息素攻击的刘国梁很快发起低烧，随队而来女队主教练的孔令辉一脸严肃地听马龙说完事情的原委，让队医照顾好刘国梁，自己离开了酒店房间一段时间，将近四十分钟才回来，回来后面色稍有缓和。询问过队医刘国梁的情况，确定只是信息素紊乱导致的生理反应后，孔令辉走到床边，牵起刘国梁的手，示意队医可以离开。队医点点头，轻手轻脚地收拾好东西，关门离开了。  
孔令辉知道刘国梁醒着，冷冷地开口：“难受为什么不叫我过去？”  
可以独自挂帅面对世界强手猛攻而丝毫不畏惧的刘国梁，单单就怕孔令辉生气，一时间呼吸都急凑起来，睁开眼睛向孔令辉解释说：“小辉儿，你别生气……没想到今天指示器坏了，你也知道，之前几次比赛中途坏了也是说不清的。昕儿之前也没遇到过这种情况，我看他出了一身冷汗还那么努力让自己镇定，咬着牙努力在撑着。就想着无论如何得尽快冲掉那个小孩的信息素。”  
“我也是乾元，不是一样可以冲掉？”孔令辉还是很在意他不爱惜自己的身体，一把年纪了，也不知道好好保护自己。  
刘国梁笑笑握紧孔令辉的手，疲惫地闭上眼说：“那现在躺在床上的就会是许昕了。”马龙的信息素不仅能冲抵对手的信息素，还能对许昕起到安抚的作用。如果是孔令辉，确实可以冲抵对方的信息素，但这对许昕来说就相当于是又有一个陌生乾元的信息素强压在身上，如何还能保持正常状态比赛？自己现在只能躺在床上还不是被两股乾元信息素压迫导致的？换做自己也就算了，如果是许昕，明天的比赛都不知能否参加。  
孔令辉叹了口气，他自然明白这些道理，知道刘国梁作为总教练责任重大，要为许昕创造比赛条件，但也心疼他为了工作，只能委屈自己。想到这里，他不禁用力回握住躺在床上的人的手，也释放出更多信息素安抚自己的坤泽。  
感受到孔令辉的信息素，刘国梁舒服地弯起了嘴角：“我想着，如果马龙能来，安慰他一下也好。我记得那次在芬兰，当时你在，我就觉得有你真好，什么都不怕了。”刘国梁的话也勾起孔令辉的回忆，想到过去两人一起打拼的艰苦岁月，不禁软下心。  
“我还得想想明天怎么跟裁判组沟通，让他们换个检测方法，得把这个指示器换掉。”即使在回忆两人美好的青春时光，刘国梁也仍不忘球队工作。  
虽然很想现在就抱着他那爱逞强的坤泽，让他安心入睡，但终是无法接受穿着外衣上床，于是在刘国梁额头亲了一下，说了句：“睡吧”。  
在听到浴室传来的水声后，刘国梁终于安心地睡去。

第二天一早，孔令辉带领队员来到赛场，被工作人员告知原定于二号球台的比赛要推迟半小时以上才能开始，原因是球桌旁的信息素指示器严重损坏，比赛场馆内的备用指示器也已老旧无法使用，只好从体育局紧急申请调用，最快也需要再过2小时才能调试可用。  
听到消息后，几个人交头接耳。这东西也有人搞破坏？  
在一号球台准备比赛整理球拍的马龙，突然回想起什么，抬头看了孔令辉一眼。在收到一个白月光的眼神后，迅速拉起身旁蹲着的许昕，有模有样地开始做起了热身动作。


End file.
